


Flowers and Umbrellas

by RoseTintedStars



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedStars/pseuds/RoseTintedStars
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dahyun Fic Fest





	Flowers and Umbrellas

Dahyun shouldn't have listened to her friends.

Why did she agree to go on some stupid date with some total stranger? She was so... full of herself! It's nothing short of a miracle that has been able to survive up till now without losing it. She just would not stop talking about herself, how lavish her life was, how much money she made, how pretty she was, it's unbearable. Her date even had the gall to show up 30 minutes late to the restaurant that they had booked. Apparently her $700,000 custom Ferrari wouldn't start or some dumb reason and she had to take the cab, scoffing as if it's beneath her to take a cab.

Dahyun doesn't have a license, much less a car, and she missed the bus, and she didn't have spare cash on her for a taxi, those were quite pricey in this particular part of town, and the money she had was needed for groceries tomorrow, and yet she somehow still managed to make it in time, so why couldn't her date?

She couldn't believe she even dressed up for it either. She spent an hour on her hair and then spent another hour trying to pick the perfect dress. She really thought she was going to have fun. But no, she spent the night bored to death listening to an egocentric woman who probably didn't care about anybody else's well-being besides hers at all.

She was even rude to the staff and didn't even tip any of them, despite waving her credit card around like it was some dumb toy. That was the last straw for Dahyun. Dahyun stood up, smiling politely at the waiter who served them and handed them most of the money she had left in her purse, mentally taking note and telling herself that she'd needed to take up extra shifts at her current job. With a final glare at her atrocious date, she stomped out of there without a word.

Then it started raining.

And now she was walking home alone. In the rain.

It was bad enough she didn't bring her coat with her since it was chilly where her date was at, but now she's absolutely drenched in the rain as well and the ache her heels brought her only added into her suffering. The walk home was an agonising40 minutes away, and the rain had only gotten worse, forcing her to seek shelter outside a shop's building. The shelter could only just about cover her head, but it was better than nothing.

Never again, Kim Dahyun. Never ever again.

At least she didn't wear make up to the date. It would've looked horrendous right now.

She sighed and looked up into the cloudy night sky. For the love of God... Was wanting the perfect Princess Charming too much to ask for these days?

Dahyun has always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, beliving in fate and waiting for the right person and what not, no matter how long it took. The only reason why she agreed to the date was because she really hoped it would go well... and the fact that her friends were sick of he trying her hardest to put off branching out for a relationship.

Goodness, it sounded so sad now that she thought about it.

She bit her bottom lip and rubbed her shoulders, letting out a sad, sad sigh.

Dahyun was only twenty two, that's still young right?. She had time right?. She was beginning to worry about how long time would take to gift her with someone who she would come to love romantically.

She just wished... time would go a little faster in her favour so she could go home.

"Here."

She couldn't see the sky anymore, the night sky replaced with red, and the small rain drops coming to a halt against her hair. She blinked and then looked over to see a girl with platinum blonde hair standing beside her, holding out the red umbrella above her head. She smiled sympathetically. "You look like you need it.". Dahyun stared at her before slowly taking a hold of the umbrella. "What about you?". She quickly answered her question, bringing out another, white umbrella behind her as she held it above her own head. "Got my own.'. 

"...You carry two umbrellas with you?" she asked, bemusement reaching her eyes. "Well, the one I'm holding is the one my friend left behind at work," she said, her smile growing wider, a playful glint rooting in her eyes, "Though, I'd lie and say that I carry two just in case I see a cutie like you struggling in this weather."

For a moment, Dahyun was at a loss for words. It wasn't until she felt her cheeks rising with heat that she pleasantly looked away from her, a nervous laugh sounding past her lips. "Right."

"So," she continued, surprising her, "I'm guessing it didn't go too well?"

It took a second for Sana to figure out what she was talking about and she couldn't help but sigh, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you could say that," she said, pressing her lips together in contemplation whether to say more or not. It wouldn't hurt, actually. She already had the worst night of her life. "My friends set me up with her. Figured they needed to put some spice in my 'single mingle' life."

She heard a chuckle, making her look at her again. "What?"

The lady shook her head. "No, nothing. So you just left him without a ride or anything to keep you dry?"

Sana blushed, gnawing on her lip again. "She was rude, okay? I really couldn't stand another minute with her talking about how rich and impressive he was! A-And yeah..." She swallowed, embarrassed, "I'm an airhead. I didn't check the weather. But I'd rather get wet in the rain for an hour than be with that stupid arrogant girl ever again!"

She hadn't realised that she was shouting all her pent up frustrations until she saw her face. She stared at her, surprised yet she was able to spot the amusement etching up across his lips. Amy widened her eyes, embarrassed again that she was venting to a complete stranger about her horrible predicament. "I'm... I'm sorry," she apologised, her face blushing again now for a totally different reason than before.

However, she never deterred. In fact, her smile only became bigger. "No, it's all right. Because of some bitch, you're out here cold and dripping wet. Pretty low if you ask me."

Flustered by her calm response, Dahyun only nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you," she said and took a step forward on the pavement, "For the umbrella as well. How can I give it back?"  
"Keep it," she just said, "I usually take a car home but for some reason I felt like walking today," she hummed then, her brown eyes glossing over her again, "Maybe this was fate?"

Sana shook her head, trying her best not to laugh as she momentarily looked away. "Doubt it, but thank you," she glanced back at the lady once more, "Uh..."

"Chaeyoung."

She nodded, inwardly marveling about how wonderful her name was. "Dahyun," she said and began working her legs, but lingered her feet on the ground for another second, "I guess I'll see you around then, Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung nodded back at her, her charming stance never fading. "Stay safe, Dahyun." Sana finally turned and walked off, in the process of coming into terms as to what exactly just happened. She clutched the umbrella against her hand, shaking her head.

Just a one time thing, nothing to fawn over about.

Even when the rain got heavier, it still wasn't able to wipe off the smile that crept up on Dahyun's lips.

-

Dahyun wanted to buy flowers for her mother. It was her birthday today and she wanted it to be an extra special birthday.

There was a popular flower shop that everybody had been raving about on the internet. It had amazing reviews and she was impressed by how beautiful the flowers were in the pictures, perfect for her mother, and the best part was that it was only a 10 minute walk from her apartment. 

When she walked inside, her eyes immediately caught sight of a particular familiar figure in a white hoodie looking at the flowers as well. "No way that's Chaeyoung" Dahyun thought to herself.

She felt her heart speed up, before she shot her eyes down at her feet as she quickly slid over to one of the small corners of the shop, hoping the stranger didn't catcher her gawking at her.

Glancing at the flowers in front of her, Dahyun took the time to pay attention to each one. There were so many to choose from that she felt a little overwhelmed by the choices. Her dad once told her that buying pink wax flowers was the trick to getting into her Mother's. They were her favourite after all, not to mention what wax flowers symbolised.

Dahyun preferred roses though. Her hopeless romantic nature drawn to the idea of everlasting love and passion that roses symbolised. Her hobby... maybe obsession, was reading romance novels and watching movies. It was a nice stress relief after cramming in some of her studies. Roses were just pretty as they were and just the sight of them made her happy.

Enough of that though. Today wasn't about her.

"Dahyun?" Dahyun jumped and turned to see that Chaeyoung was standing a little too close for an almost stranger (not that she was complaining), a happy smile on her face. She held a hand against her chest. "You scared me."  
"Sorry about that," she chuckled, pulling her hoodie down to reveal her previously platinum blonde hair now dyed with a light blue ombre, "Are you looking for anything particular?" "Yes, actually," she replied, still in the midst of recovering from her appearance, "Do you know if this place sells pink wax flowers?". "This place does," Chaeyoung nodded before gesturing her to the corner of the shop.

"You work here?" Dahyun asks. "Oh no, I just like to come here to buy reference for my art, and my friends own the place" Chaeyoung replied, pointing out her sketchbook and colour pencils. "So Chaeyoung is an artist?" Dahyun thought, out of all things, Dahyun didn't know what to expect with Chaeyoung, but an artist was somehow surprising and not surprising at all.

Dahyun started fishing for her wallet in her backpack, realising that she still had his umbrella in it. "Oh," she dug it out and handed it over to her, "Thank you for the other day.". "It's no big deal," She quickly dismissed her and gestured to the umbrella, "But like I said, you can keep it!". "N-nono, you should have it back. I-I didn't think I'd run into you again...". Chaeyoung shot her an expectant look as she kept. "Well, you seemed happy about it the other day."

Feeling her face heat up at the Chaeyoung's remark, Dahyun shook her head and let out an awkward laugh. "You don't know that," she said before smiling down at the bouquet she was holding, "I saw don't think I didn't catch the blush moon your face that day, it may have been dark but it wasn't hard to see with how pale you are" Chaeyoung said, giving Dahyun a toothy grin that reached her eyes. 

"Anyway, the flowers, who are they for? They're beautiful" Chaeyoung asked. "My mom," she answered and putting her wallet back in her backpack, sniffing the lilies in delight, "It's her birthday today."

"Oh? Happy birthday to her! She'll definitely love those."

"She does," Dahyun said, looking up from the lilies. "They're her favourite in fact! This store is pretty great, maybe I'll comeback again sometime" Dahyun said excitedly. The glint in Chaeyoung's eyes was unmistakable. "Oh, you should. Gives us an excuse to see each other more often." Chaeyoung said. Dahyun blushed hard at the comment, face turning as red as roses, not realising she had unintentionally flirted with Chaeyoung.

"Y-Yeah..." Dahyun managed to stammer out, noticing the satisfied smirk on Chaeyoung's face. She chewed on her bottom lip, not sure if she was just teasing her out of pity from last time or being genuine. She couldn't tell but hoped it was the latter.

...Hoped? Amy waved that thought off, scoffing.

"Do you have a favourite?" Chaeyoung asked, bringing Dahyun's attention back to her. She silently nodded, not trusting her voice as he gestured her to wait, "Give me a sec." Chaeyoung said before walking to the back. When she came back, she held out a single red rose in front of her. "H-how did you know roses were my favourite?" Dahyun asked, shocked at Chaeyoung's surprising intuition. "I didn't just kinda felt it ya' know?" Chaeyoung let out a little giggle at her guess.  
Dahyun blinked at her, stunned. She shifted her look down at the rose and then back at Chaeyoung, her handsome face practically glowing at her. With a shaking hand, she took the rose, their fingers just brushing ever so lightly.

She swallowed.

"Th-Thanks," Dahyun finally managed to squeak out, cursing inwardly at her squeak. She pressed her lips and sent her a shy smile, a brief wave following before she started heading towards the front door, "Bye... See you around".

If she said anything else, she didn't hear it because she was already out of the store with her feet moving at an abnormally fast pace. She didn't stop until she was in front of her mother's house, placing her hand against her heart in an attempt to will it to slow down before pressing the doorbell. She can't wait to tell her Mother about Chaeyoung.

-

It had been a week since Dahyun last saw Chaeyoung and she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Dahyun always stayed focused in her classes of course, but she'd find herself day dreaming from time to time about the girl with ever changing hair colours.

The rose in her room stayed in a small vase by her window and she kept getting distracted by it. Her friends questioned it when they came to visit, but Dahyun only gave them a vague answer to avoid any excessive teasing. She recalled her words when they first met.

"Maybe this was fate?"

Was it? Dahyun certainly believed in fate, but had never felt this way before. Was the horrible date meant to happen? Did the weather that day detect her mood about never finding the right person? And then have Chaeyoung miraculously show up to save her from the rain? She didn't know and didn't want to dwell on it much either. She just knew she was happy whatever happened did

-

The next day after after classes, Dahyun walked into the flower shop hoping to see Chaeyoung there. She was, her hair now a pastel pink. Her attention was on the bouquet of roses she was presumably trying to draw in her mind, and Dahyun found it to be so cute and admirable.

Using the courage she had built up on the way, she walked closer to her. "Hey."

Chaeyoung immediately turned her. When she saw her, her face practically lit up. "Hey Dahyun!" She greeted her with the same enthusiasm as the past times they had met. "What are you doing here-" She started before Dahyun interrupted.

"Do you want to go out with me? Not on a date or anything... I mean unless you want to..." Dahyun blurted out, surprising even herself as she held out a red rose in front of her. She recited how she was going to do this before she came here. Ask her how he was doing, talk about a few of the other flowers the shop had and then strike. Clearly her plan didn't go as well as she had thought, they never do to be honest. Maybe it was because of Chaeyoung's relaxed manner that made her do it. She was a breathtaking and handsome girl, yet so soothing and easy to talk to, her obvious flirty advances on her were merely an added bonus.

Chaeyoung smiled, her eyes never leaving hers as he took the red rose. "Of course. I'd love to."


End file.
